Remember me
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Set after the war, Hermione Granger has disappeared from the wizerding world. Draco finds her when he is on an Auror mission in Ireland with all her memories gone. A story on conflict in love, trauma, broken hearts and the passage of time Dramione Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Remember me _**

Set after the war, Hermione Granger has disappeared from the wizerding world. Draco finds her when he is on an Auror mission in Ireland with all her memories gone. She has no recollection of being a wizard and having fought a war. She doesn't remember anything… he tries to convince her to return with him to England and help her remember her days in Hogwarts and to try and regain her memories. What happens when they fall in love with each other, when Hermione's memories do return can she continue to love Draco or will the past come back to haunt them?

What about Ron? What happens when she remembers her love for him? Can she forgive herself for falling in love with Draco?

A story on conflict in love, trauma, broken hearts and the passage of time.

_Draco/Hermione/Harry/Ron/Blaise_

_Coming soon!_

_Release date:__** 26**__**th**__** May**_

**_….._**

**_Tell me what you think ?_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meet

**_Okay so I decided to let ya'll have the first chapter. So don't forget to review and I know it's short but just bare with me, I didn't prepare for this and it was written in a hurry. _**

* * *

**_Remember me _**

Jane McConnell laughed along with the young children around her. Today was a field trip day; they were looking for new biological and botanical delights on _Isle Meese_, just off the main shore of their tiny town on the west end of Ireland.

After over two years Jane was finally beginning to feel comfortable being with these people, her eyes misted as she thought about Andrew and Gillian McConnell who had found her wandering just at the edge of the forest beyond their home and taken her in.

Jane had no memories of how she had arrived where she did or who she was, she was just glad she was able to begin her life anew in this town, whose generous people had adopted her as their own.

Jane often times felt uneasy, like she was supposed to someplace else, like she had, had a purpose there, like she was important there. And as always she shook the feeling away with a sense of ridicule.

Happily she wandered away with her students searching for new flowers, it was their class project for this semester, and they were going to identify and describe the local flora and find out as much as they could about it.

* * *

"Potter I can see the suspect about ten feet away, I can take him down easily." Draco growled into his mouthpiece to his partner who was sitting in London instructing him in how to take down an assailant.

"Good god man, will you let me do my work and stop arguing with me. I am not an armature! I'm going in." he said to Harry and took off after the suspected illegal substances dealer who was hiding out in _Isle Meese, _his body blending perfectly into the shadows as he moved with the stealth of an massive panther stalking his prey, Draco impatiently pushed his long blond hair of his forehead as he quickly muttered a binding spell on the man.

The non verbal's giving him an advantage. Once the man was unconscious Draco would take him back to headquarters in London an interrogate him. The bastard was selling banned hallucinates to children disguising them as candy, and the drugs were killing the children.

This is why he became an Auror… to take miserable sons of bitches like Menken Pratt down. The man was a clot to wizerding kind. As he saw him struggle against the invisible bonds, Draco felt a soul deep visceral sense of satisfaction.

Bastard….

Quickly stepping out of the shadows he gave Pratt a feral grin that spoke volumes of the danger yet to come and the idiot at least had the brains to look scared, the moron didn't even do anything to hide his 'business' , it was a cake walk getting him. Draco almost felt unsatisfied.

A few well placed non-verbal spells rendered him unconscious and at Draco's mercy, not that he had any for this piece of scum.

Draco reattached his mouthpiece and informed Potter of the capture, who gave him a lecture on proper protocol. Draco just grinned and told him that he was no one to talk about protocol and should shut the hell up. After exchanging a few pleasant swears with each other he signed off and got back to the matter at hand.

Behind him suddenly he heard the soft laughter of children, what in the world he swore. No one was supposed to be here today. Quickly Draco hid himself back into the shadows and waited for the children to pass him by.

As they walked by, Draco heard the sweet, tinkering sound of a familiar voice. A voice he had been searching for, the past two years for. In front of him, a dozen five year olds passed with their teachers, muggle children. He figured he must have been imagining it.

That is until he caught sight of her… and unable to stop himself he stepped out of the shadows and called out.

"Hermione!"

Everyone turned to look at him. "Hermione Granger…. Granger what the hell are you doing here?" he asked confused and angry.

The beautiful auburn haired girl turned to look at him in surprise, no recognition reflecting in her eyes. She had changed, her hair now fell in soft curls down to her hips, swaying seductively as she walked and her body had filled out, her cheeks bright pink from the exertion, suddenly Draco was pulled from his thoughts as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm very sorry sir but who are you? My names Jane… Jane McConnell not Hermione Granger."

* * *

**_I hope that answer your questions! Don't forget to Review! _**


End file.
